Feurcy
Feurcy is a realm on Ucharpli, considered to be the most whimsical of them all with the most unique geography and life forms. Geography The realm of Feurcy is quite diverse in climate and very different from the rest of Ucharpli. The central area of the realm is dotted with forests of giant mushrooms, and trees seem to give off an ethereal shimmer. It was the a major source of Vaikan folklore such as the mythical pixies and sprites. Some Vaikan describe this area as surreal. Stories of enchanted forests passed down throughout the ages. The southern borders of this realm the Yolpika Mountains. A chain of volcanoes covering the nearby area in permanent ash clouds. Also near the Yolpika Mountains is the Vampire Lands. The sky in this region is almost always covered in volcanic ash making it eternally dark. The name of this area itself comes from the major outbreak of blood craving disease that occurred here. The northern border meets the Polar Oceans, a region known as Frostwater Hills. Although mostly frozen, it is the site of the largest waterfall on Ucharpli, known as Frostwater Falls dropping 400 feet. Cities *Ivic - An old city with many artificial waterfalls. *Balmera - A city divided by a river. *Kozavania - A city with Gothic-like architecture. During the infamous vampire disease outbreak, most of the vampiric Vaikan gathered here. *Vankarva - Originally a Spasonite settlement, the city has grown to become a sprawling hi-tech metropolis which contrasts the rest of the realm. *Thardunin - The capital of Feurcy. It holds the Thardunin Academy of Maj, where anyone can learn how to use Maj. Culture Native Feurcy culture was based around the use of Maj. They are led by a tribe of mystics which are the most experienced of Maj users. In huge contrast to the rest of the Vaikan, the people of Feurcy are quite peaceful seeking to better their own abilities. Of course, there has always been the ocassional civil war. When the people of Yallvus arrived, their culture was looked down upon as witchcraft and they were forced from much of their land. Since the end of the Third Era however, they have since come out of hiding and play an active role in developing technology in collaboration with the Spasonites. Government The native government is a technocracy, but differs from Spason in the fact that their society is based around Maj. Feurcy is led by a tribe of mystics. History The Feurcians and Islerfians engaged in many conflicts. The Islerfians believed that the Feurcians were practicing forms of withcraft, accusing them of using the Emotion Maj. One known incident is the Majite Trials where many suspected Majites were executed - the majority of them not being Majite at all. Of course, the two provinces are on good terms today, but held a bitter rivalry in the past. During the early-mid Third Era, a conflict would break out among the Feurcians themselves. A town had been plagued with a disease that made a Vaikan thirst for blood. These bloodthirsty Vaikan would attack their victims at night or in the dark only, resulting in their skin turning a sickly, pale white. The plague spread several miles beyond the village where it broke out resulting in a war known as the "Blood Wars". Category:Ucharpli realms Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Ucharpli